A Criminal Minds Christmas Story
by REIDFANATIC
Summary: The BAU team are stranded away from home at Christmas time and try to share the joy of the season amongst themselves and with others.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: While I am at work on another Reid, Allie and Evan story, I thought I would write a little story for the Christmas season. Thanks to mablereid as always for her help.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The snow had started as gentle, large flakes wafting softly to the ground, the kind that young children try to catch in their hands and on their tongues. As the hours passed and the BAU team zeroed in on their target, a sexual sadist abducting young children and using and abusing them to further his sick fantasies, the snow had started to fall in earnest. By the time they took Edwin Crosby down, thus saving four children from his sadistic clutches, the sky was a deluge of white. It was almost impossible to see beyond a few feet. The snow was building up on the ground and trudging through it became difficult. It crunched under the feet of Hotch, Rossi, Morgan and Reid as each man carried a child to awaiting ambulances and safety. It was Christmas Eve.

The team got into their SUVs and followed the ambulances to the hospital to see the children safely reunited with their parents. Morgan called Garcia, who had been flown in to dissect Crosby's vast computer system, which eventually led to the team finding his lair. He informed her of Crosby's capture and that they were headed to the hospital and would see her soon back at the hotel.

Driving through the heavy snow was difficult and progress was slow. Visibility was extremely poor and Hotch fought to keep the SUV safely on the tracks that previous vehicles had made in the deepening snow. Hotch applied the brakes slowly as the rear of the car in front of them fishtailed almost colliding with the truck beside it.

Morgan, driving the second SUV, behind Hotch, braked slowly as well. "I hate driving in this stuff," Reid said looking out the passenger window.

"Well, you're not driving are you," Morgan replied a little sharply. "Why is that anyway? How come you never drive when we're on a case? I mean, if you can drive that old rattletrap of yours, you can drive anything. Man, you need to get a new car."

"Morgan, it's vintage and it's fine for my needs," Reid replied sighing.

"I don't think it's because you can't afford it. What are you saving all your money for? You don't spend it on your apartment. I been there man and all I can say is…well I don't know quite what to say about it. You obviously don't spend your money on clothes and I know you don't spend it on the ladies. From the look of you, you don't spend much on groceries either. What do you spend your money on anyway?"

"I spend my money on different things," Reid was starting to get his back up over Morgan's questioning.

"What kinds of things," Morgan continued?

"Aargh, Morgan I belong to certain organizations. I pay for my license as a psychologist. I put money in an account at Bennington every month for my mother and I pay for health insurance."

"Reid, we all pay for health insurance," Morgan replied.

"I know that but you don't pay high premiums so that if you become schizophrenic like your mother, you'll be able to be cared for in the facility of your choice." Morgan glanced briefly at Reid and then back at the road. He said no more.

Rossi looked out the passenger window, sitting next to Hotch. The wind was picking up and the falling snow was now starting to blow as well. The mercury was dropping, the radio told them, as an Arctic cold front moved in from Canada. "This is not stopping anytime soon," he said, "We're not getting out of here tonight. Merry Christmas!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team, minus Hotch, was in the lounge at their hotel in Missoula, Montana. JJ had just finished her press conference informing the citizens of that fair city that their prayers had been answered and the four abducted children had been returned to their parents.

"Well, they didn't seem too bad off physically but the emotional trauma will be with them for a long time," Prentiss said as they sat around a table warming themselves with coffee and hot chocolate.

"Yeah, even though they're home for Christmas, it probably won't be a very merry one for them," Garcia remarked, her usual optimism seemed to be absent at this moment.

Hotch joined the group, "The weather department says it will be like this for the next day or two. The roads are closed and there are no flights in or out of Missoula I'm afraid," he informed the others.

"So we won't be home for Christmas," Morgan clarified for the group. "Isn't that just great."

"What were you doing Morgan," Emily asked?

"I was going to go to Chicago and spend it with my Mom and my sisters."

"Yeah, I was heading home to Pennsylvania too," JJ added. "What were you doing Emily?"

"My parents are out of the country at present so I was going to Baltimore to spend it with some friends. How about you Dave," she turned and looked at Rossi.

"I have an old friend that I always go hunting with; he's retired to a home in the mountains. I always spent Christmas with him and his wife but she passed away so now it's just us. It's beautiful in the mountains at Christmas time. How about you," he turned to Garcia, who was sitting next to him.

"I was going to one of my brother's. The other three were going to be there as well. It was going to be a really big get together, the first time we've all seen each other in a long time. That'll have to wait for another year, I guess."

She turned to the person next to her and he said, "I wasn't really looking forward to Christmas this year anyway. Haley and Jack are away at her other sister's and I wouldn't have even got to see him on Christmas. I was going to go to my Mom's place. Sean was going to be there as well, doing most of the cooking in fact." He finished and turned to the last member of the group.

"Me," Reid said, "Oh, I wasn't doing anything. I'm just home like always."

Garcia stood up, saying, "God, mother nature or fate has decided that the plans we all had for Christmas are dead in the water, so what we need to do is get together and make this a good Christmas anyway. We need to get a tree and some decorations and we can set it up in somebody's room."

"That's a good idea Garcia," JJ took up the cause. "We could get some little gifts for each other and some eggnog."

"Sing some Christmas carols," Morgan added.

"Let's get started," Emily said, "There's a big department store a couple of blocks from here, we could get an artificial tree and some decorations, a few little gifts and some wrap."

The men looked at one another realizing that the women had taken charge and there wasn't much they could do about it but go along. Hotch was definitely not about to pull rank on a determined Garcia. Hotch, Morgan and Rossi got to their feet and started to move but Reid was still seated. They looked at him and he said, "I'm not really into this Christmas thing."

Garcia grabbed his arm, hauling him to his feet and said, "You soon will be sweetcheeks, you soon will be." She put her arm in his and steered him toward the door of the lounge.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls had already chosen a tree and decorations and now they were each trying to pick out gifts for their teammates. "Morgan," Reid whispered, "I have no idea what women like. What would Emily want?" He shrugged his shoulders at his friend, looking for assistance.

"Reid, how do I know that? I got my own problems here. You'll think of something with your superior brain power." He turned back to his own shopping considerations leaving Reid in a quandary over what to get for the women.

The girls were likewise hard at work trying to decide on gifts for the rest of the team. Garcia came up behind Emily and JJ who were looking at various books and whispered to them, "Look what I got and we just have to use it on Reid." The two turned to find Garcia holding up a sprig of mistletoe and shaking it. "That boy is getting under this mistletoe with somebody, so be warned?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team headed back to the hotel with their purchases and decided to put the tree up in Garcia's room. They moved some furniture around in the room and made space for the small tree. The girls brought out the decorations they had chosen and the group began to decorate the tree.

"Come on Reid, you're not doing anything," Emily said, pulling Reid who was sitting on Garcia's bed to his feet handing him some tinsel and pushing him toward the tree. Reid wound the garland awkwardly around the tree professing that he was not very good at this.

"It looks fine Reid," Hotch said. "These things are always a challenge. At least it came with the lights already attached. Now there's a nightmare, untangling lights." Everyone nodded and agreed heartily with that.

After the tree was decorated to Garcia's satisfaction, everyone was sent back to their room with a roll of paper and tape to wrap their gifts. Reid looked at the things he had bought spread out on the table in his room. He didn't know if anyone would like what he got but he proceeded to wrap them up.

The team returned to the room with their gifts and Garcia put them under the tree and squealed with delight when they were done. She went to the mini fridge and got some eggnog which she poured into glasses. They toasted the season and each other and then Garcia suggested they sing some carols.

Each team member picked his or her favorite and the group sang it, sometimes off key and with some flubbing of the words which produced much needed laughter. When it came to Reid's turn he said he didn't know if he had a favorite carol. He hadn't heard or sung them much. "There must be one that you know and like Reid," Garcia pressed.

"Well, I guess I like Oh Holy Night," he said.

"Okay, you start and we'll all join in," JJ said.

"You want me to start! You mean singing?"

"Yes Reid, singing," Emily said, "It's your carol so you start."

Reid was silent for the longest time but finally he started to sing,

Oh holy night, the stars are brightly shining,

It is the night of our dear savior's birth.

Long lay the world in sin and error pining,

Till he appeared and the soul felt its worth.

The team looked on their mouths gaping as Reid began the carol in a beautiful tenor voice in perfect pitch. He had closed his eyes and appeared lost in the words of the song, reaching and holding the high notes masterfully. He had sung the whole song when he opened his eyes, realizing that no one had joined in with him. "Oh, I thought you were all going to sing. I uh, I uh, you should have told me if you didn't want to sing that song." He looked at the floor.

"No Reid," Emily said, "It wasn't that we didn't want to sing, it's that no one realized you had such a beautiful voice. I'm afraid we were kind of mesmerized by it."

"It was really beautiful Reid," Garcia wiped a tear from her eye.

The team decided to call it a night and broke off to their own rooms wishing each other good night and a Merry Christmas.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Reid awoke the next morning he looked out the window to see the snow had not lessened and it looked like a white out. He could barely see the red, green and yellow of the streetlights and not much else. It was Christmas morning; for him that usually meant very little. After his father had left, there were really no more Christmases in the sense most people had of Christmas. His mother was off in her own little world much of the time and he had been too small to go out and get a tree. There wouldn't have been any gifts under it anyway. Some Christmas cards had come early on from friends and colleagues of his mother's but when she didn't respond, they slowly dwindled until there were none.

This year however, he was with the team and there would be a tree and presents. He hoped he had made good choices for his teammates. He made his way to the bathroom turning the television to a radio station. He could hear the strains of Silent Night fill the room and then the announcer said. "That weather out there is really wreaking havoc with this Christmas day. The homeless shelter down on Montgomery and 5th was to have a traditional Christmas dinner for the homeless and less fortunate of our community and people are still welcome although it might not be the meal planned. Many of the volunteers have been unable to get there due to the terrible weather. If there's anyone out there who can spare the time the shelter could really use the help to give the needy of our community a better Christmas." The carols started to play once again.

Reid's phone rang. He came running out of the bathroom, banging his knee on the side of the bed, "Ow, damn, Reid," he said picking up the phone.

"And a very Merry Christmas to you, honeybunch," Garcia said brightly. "I'm taking a vote, breakfast first or presents?"

"Oh, Merry Christmas to you too Garcia. Uh, it doesn't matter to me, whatever the majority wants is fine."

"Well guess what, we have three for presents and three for breakfast, you my dear are the deciding vote.

"Oh, uh, oh, well I don't, what did you pick Garcia?"

"You know me Reid, I love presents."

"Then presents it is, we can always eat later."

"Okay then, get your cute butt over here and we'll start opening presents."

He hung up the phone, finished dressing and made his way to Garcia's room. What if nobody liked what he'd chosen, he thought as he walked down the deserted hallway. He so rarely bought gifts, there was no one to buy for except his mother and she didn't realize anyway. Reid knocked on the door and it was opened by a smiling Emily, "Merry Christmas Reid."

"Merry Christmas Emily," he smiled as well, entering the room. The team was all there and they all exchanged Christmas greetings. Garcia came out of the bathroom wearing a red and white Santa's hat on her head. Reid grinned; of course she would wear a Santa hat.

"Good morning, sweet thing, Merry Christmas again." Garcia proceeded to the corner where the tree sparkled with bright lights reflecting off the shiny red tinsel while ornaments of glossy red, gold and green adorned the branches. She started handing out gifts.

The first gift Reid was passed was from Emily. He neatly undid the red and gold striped paper to find a beautiful pair of brown leather gloves. Reid often had a problem with gloves because of his long fingers but when he slid his hands between the soft leather, they fit perfectly. "Thank you Emily, they're great." Emily smiled, happy that Reid had liked her gift.

Garcia passed Emily her gift from Reid. Reid held his breath as she opened it. "A book of poetry by Maya Angilou, oh and a box of chocolates to eat while I read it. You remembered that I love chocolate. Thank you Reid, I love it." Reid thought her smile was genuine.

Garcia had her present from him as well and she opened it to find a hot pink pen like the old plumed pens. "Perfect," she said, "I love it." She dug further and found two combs for her hair in leopard print and a snow globe that played 'Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree'. "Oh, Reid, you know me too well. These are great." Reid found himself smiling. "Open this it's from me," Garcia passed him a square box. Reid tore off the paper to find a Star Trek jigsaw puzzle. "It's supposed to be really hard, 3000 pieces."

Morgan was also opening his gift from Garcia and he started to laugh then pointed his finger at her, "Mama, you have been a bad girl."

"What did you get, Morgan," Rossi asked.

Morgan took his gift, a pair of white boxer shorts with big red hearts on them, out of the box for all to see. "You do realize you have to model those, don't you Morgan," JJ said and the whole team laughed.

They continued to open gifts. Hotch and Rossi got many books although Hotch received some monogrammed handkerchiefs from Emily. Hotch looked at the large box he was handed from Garcia. "This can't be a book," he said skeptically, after all this was Garcia. He unwrapped the gift to find a tabletop water fountain.

"I thought you could put it in your office and it would soothe you when you're doing paperwork," Garcia explained.

"Or have him running to the bathroom," Morgan added.

Garcia handed JJ her gift from Reid and he was again on pins and needles as JJ undid the wrapping. She opened the box to find a butterfly necklace done in delicate gold filigree. JJ gasped, "Oh Spence, it's lovely." She fingered the delicate gold work, "I have to put it on." She held the necklace while Emily hooked the clasp and then she jumped up to look in the mirror. "Oh Spence, it's perfect." She was beaming as she rejoined the group.

The last gift Reid received was from JJ. "This is going to seem so stupid after what you gave me," she said as he tore off the paper. He opened the box to find eight different socks clipped together with paper clips into four mismatched pairs. A huge smile spread across Reid's face and everyone started to laugh.

"You should have seen her last night," Garcia told them. Snipping the pairs apart and trying to decide which ones to put together and fighting to get the paper clips over them. Emily and I were laughing so hard."

The team laughed as well. Reid didn't laugh although the smile never left his face. He was very touched by the kind and thoughtful thing his friend had done for him.

After the gift opening was complete, the team headed down to the restaurant for breakfast. There were few patrons in the restaurant as would be expected on Christmas morning. "Well, what are we gonna do with the rest of the day. It's Christmas and nothing will be open," Morgan said, looking questioningly at his teammates.

The waitress appeared and orders were taken, then Reid said, "I think I have an idea."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed and added the story to their alerts. The support is greatly appreciated.

Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You have an idea, Reid," Garcia said.

"When doesn't he," Morgan piped up?

Reid ignored Morgan. "Yeah, I heard on the radio earlier that there's a Christmas dinner planned at a homeless shelter near here but they don't think they can pull off a very good one because their volunteers can't get there due to the snow. It's only a few blocks from here so if the SUVs won't make it we could just walk. What do you think?" He looked around at the others.

"I think that's a very good idea Reid. We've got nothing to do so we might as well help out if we can," Hotch said with the others nodding their agreement.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trip to the shelter had been arduous. The team had decided the vehicles would not make the trip so they dressed for the elements and set out for the five block journey that ended up seeming like a mile. Walking through the deep snow was difficult. The wind was bitterly cold and the windchill values were reaching danger levels. The gusting wind blew snow in their faces that quickly froze as the scarves they had covering them were insufficient against the harsh conditions. When they finally opened the door to the 5th Street Shelter, they were relieved to have found a haven at last.

The part of the shelter that could be seen was a fairly big room with eight large tables all surrounded by chairs. On the far side were three windows that on a sunny day would flood the room with light but on a day like today, when only the blustery conditions outdoors were visible, the windows almost tended to make the room dreary. To offset the dreariness someone had set up a large Christmas tree. It was wrapped in vibrantly colored garland and lights. The boughs were laden with many different ornaments from gleaming glass to painted wood to homemade ones done in needlepoint. Long twisting ribbon cascaded down from bows near the top branches. A beautiful white angel rested atop the tree as if she presided over all that took place there. The smell of pine permeated the room. Someone had also looped garland underneath the windows adding to the festive air. There were poinsettias on every other table with beautiful candles on the others. The team noticed that there had been a lot of care put into bringing the season into this room for those who visited.

A woman came rushing up to them. "Oh my goodness, how cold you look, come in, I'll get you something hot to drink." She led them to some chairs. "Sit here near the heat; I'll get you something hot. You get warm." She left them and the team was grateful to sit near the heat and feel warmth at last. The middle aged woman returned with a tray loaded with steaming mugs of hot chocolate that the team accepted eagerly. The woman was clad in navy slacks and a red turtleneck sweater which contrasted with her jet black hair, cut short and worn off her face. "I'm Dot Henry by the way, Merry Christmas to you all.

"Merry Christmas to you as well," Hotch said, "I'm Aaron Hotchner," he introduced the rest of the team, explaining that they were stranded here due to the weather.

"Oh, and you've come for the Christmas dinner. It won't be for a few hours. We're very short on-"

"No, ma'am, you don't understand, we're not here for the meal," Rossi said, indicating the team. "We came to help. We heard you needed help. Our hotel is not far away so here we are."

"Help," a look of disbelief crossed her face," You're here to help. Oh thank God," tears filled her voice. "God bless you all." She looked at JJ. "Have I seen you somewhere before," she asked?

JJ was used to this. "You probably saw me on TV. I did the press conference after-"

"Oh," Dot's mouth gaped open, "You're the people from the FBI who saved those poor children." The team nodded. "Oh, God bless you again. You did such a wonderful thing for our community and here you are unable to be with your own families at Christmas."

"Well that sometimes happens in our job," Hotch informed her, "But here you are, away from your family, doing this wonderful thing."

"Yes, we had our dinner last night. I just feel I'm blessed with so much; I should give a little back. Anyway, there's a lot to do. Only one other volunteer managed to make it here and we were wondering how we'd manage."

"Well then, put us to work," Emily said, taking off her coat. The others did likewise and Dot led them to the kitchen.

The kitchen was a large warm room for which the team was thankful. It was filled with the aroma of roasting turkey. Three stoves stood along one wall with shelves above them that held pots and pans of all shapes and sizes. Another wall was dedicated to a large sink and counter space where cupboards held dishes. There was a stack of unwashed dishes sitting by the sink. A large refrigerator stood against a third wall. A center island which at the moment was loaded with potatoes, carrots, peas and beans finished off the room.

"We've spent most of the morning getting the turkeys stuffed and in the oven. There are all these potatoes that need peeling and vegetables need to be scraped and cut for cooking."

Emily washed her hands and went over to the potatoes and set to work. Garcia and JJ followed suit and attacked the vegetables. Another middle aged woman entered the room; her grey hair was pulled back into a tight bun, and Dot said, "Look Gloria, help has arrived." Dot explained who the newcomers were and Gloria had to hug each of them, thanking them for what they had done for those children.

"Do you know how to make salad young man," Gloria said to Reid.

"Yes, I think I can handle that," Reid replied, following the woman to a small table with two chairs that sat near the refrigerator. "Here are all the ingredients you'll need, there's a knife and an apron. Reid washed his hands as well and set to making the salad.

Hotch had been given the task of slicing pies while Morgan and Rossi did dishes from last night's meal. The phone rang and Dot went to answer it. She returned looking rather grim.

"What's wrong Dot," Gloria looked concerned?

"That was Wes; he's not going to be able to get here. He was trying to shovel himself out and he had a bad attack of angina. They got it under control with nitroglycerine, thank God."

"Who's Wes," Morgan asked?

"He was going to be our Santa. I don't suppose one of you would consider-"she looked pleadingly at the men.

"I'm kind of out of the question," Morgan said.

"I can't stick one of those beards to my face. With my beard, it won't work," Rossi added.

Dot looked back and forth between Hotch and Reid. Reid and Hotch looked at each other. "Why don't you flip for it," Gloria suggested.

"Sounds fair to me," Morgan said, giggling and searching in his pocket for a coin. He flipped the coin and said, "Call it Hotch."

"Tails," Hotch said, sighing heavily.

Morgan looked at the coin, "Tails it is, you lose Reid or should I say Santa," he giggled again, putting the coin back in his pocket.

"Now just a minute," Reid jumped up from his chair, "How do I know it was tails, you didn't let anybody see the coin. We should flip again. Hotch and I should both see the coin," Reid protested.

"No Reid," Hotch said, "I think that was fair, don't you trust Morgan."

"Not in this, I don't."

"Reid," Morgan groaned, "You wound me man."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reid had finished the salad and was in a panic over having to play Santa. "I don't know how to be Santa. I have no experience of Santa," he told the group.

"What do you mean Reid, did your parents not allow you to believe in Santa," Emily asked.

"No, they were fine with me believing in Santa, it's just that I figured it out so what was the point," Reid explained.

"You figured what out," Garcia was curious.

"I mean, I looked at what they were saying Santa did and I knew there was no way. Reindeer cannot fly. It is not aerodynamically possible. Then there's the time factor. A supersonic jet could not make it to everywhere in the world in one night so how could a fat man in a sleigh. Santa fitting down a chimney is not possible. I looked at measurements and there is just no way he's fitting. I added it all up and came to the conclusion that Santa was a myth."

"How old were you when you came to this conclusion Reid," Rossi wondered.

"Four," Reid answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still own nothing

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

People had started arriving at the shelter, most dressed in tattered clothes nowhere near warm enough for this weather. They were cold, dirty and hungry but strangely enough, for most of them, their spirits were high. Every day they survived. They worried not about politics, what was playing at the movies, who was hot on music charts or on the best sellers list. Late planes, trains or busses and missed phone calls meant nothing to them. The next meal and a safe place to sleep, that was their concern. The other stuff was just window dressing.

As the people started to trickle in Dot went to work. She cared for them, just like she had for the team when they arrived. She got them hot drinks and wrapped them in warm blankets. The team stood in awe of her energy and compassion. A young woman entered with two little children who were shaking from the cold. "Blankets," Emily said and headed in the direction she'd seen Dot go to get the blankets.

"I'll get the hot chocolate," Garcia headed for the kitchen.

JJ approached the newcomers and brought them over near the heat to warm as the team had when they arrived. Emily soon came with the blankets, wrapping them around the little family. Garcia arrived with three mugs of hot chocolate and some cookies for the children, whose eyes lit up when they saw them.

"Well Reid," Rossi said, "Is that a good enough reason to put on a Santa suit and ho ho ho?" He inclined his head toward the children. The boy was about five and the girl was about four. Hotch did not know what had put this woman and two small children out on the street but he was going to find out.

Another group of people came in. Morgan said, "I'll get the blankets."

Reid turned to the kitchen, "I'll get the hot chocolate."

"I guess I'll go greet them," Rossi said walking toward the new arrivals.

Hotch surveyed the scene. Garcia had the little boy on her knee, wrapped tightly in her arms. JJ was removing her sweater and putting it on the mother. Emily was on the floor, removing her boots, then her socks. She took the wet socks off the little girl and put her socks on the child. She then put her boots back on and took the child's socks to the heater. Morgan was wrapping people in blankets while Reid was handing out hot chocolate. Rossi was greeting people, taking their cold hands in his warm ones, touching them. There were other teams of profilers in the BAU that did as good a job as his team but he would bet his life that you couldn't find better people than these six. They were the best.

A man came in with two children. They didn't appear homeless. Their clothes were clean and in good repair. Dot met them at the door and ushered them in. The little girl looked to be about six. She saw Reid carrying a tray of hot chocolate and asked if she could have some. Reid replied, "I don't know, do you have a quarter?" The little girl shook her head, dejected. Reid reached behind her ear. "Well look here, you do so have a quarter." The child's eyes grew big as she saw the quarter Reid pulled from behind her ear. He smiled and handed the surprised child a mug of hot chocolate.

Hotch came up behind Reid, "Why don't I take that? You've got to get ready Santa."

Morgan and Garcia were helping Reid get prepared for his debut as Santa. With Morgan's help Reid had secured the much needed padding to his thin form. The pants, jacket and boots followed and he was in the middle of doing up the large black belt when Garcia commanded, "Sit on the chair Reid and I'll put the beard and wig on you," Reid sat obediently. Garcia swept Reid's own hair up and fit the wig over his head snugly, pulling his hair in the process.

"Ow, Garcia watch it," Reid reached up to grab Garcia's hand but she lightly slapped his away.

"Reid, don't be a baby," she said as she straightened the long white wig and began affixing the beard and mustache.

Emily and JJ entered. "Oh, looking good Reid," Emily said.

"Thanks Emily."

JJ said, "Okay Reid, listen up the boy and girl who first came are Brandon, five years old and Paula, four years old and the second set of kids are Melissa, known as Missy, age six and Connor, age four. Here, I wrote them out for you, you'll remember them if you read them." She handed him the slip of paper.

Hotch and Rossi arrived and barely managed not to laugh at the panicked Reid. "Let's hear your ho ho ho," Hotch suggested.

"Ho ho ho," Reid squeaked.

"No, deeper Reid," Garcia offered, "Santa doesn't squeak."

"Ho ho ho," Reid tried again.

"Deeper," the team said in unison.

"Ho…ho…ho," Reid went as deep as his range would let him.

"That's pretty good, huh Hotch," Morgan checked with the boss.

"Yeah, it'll do," Hotch replied.

"It'll do," Reid squeaked. "I'm willing to trade places right now Hotch."

"No no Reid, you'll be great," Hotch looked at the ceiling.

"Here's your little bells, don't forget to shake them. Oh and your Santa glasses." Garcia placed them on the end of his nose.

"The toys are marked boys and girls and the ages,' Dot said, coming back to see how their Santa was doing. "You look very good Spencer."

"Thanks Dot," Reid replied as he put on the white gloves.

"Are you ready," Garcia asked.

"Yeah, no, yeah, I don't know, okay let's do this," Reid followed Dot who was going to announce him.

Hotch stood behind Morgan. "So this coin toss, it really was-"

"Heads, Hotch, it was heads all the way." Morgan giggled as he watched Reid, dressed in a red Santa suit, follow Dot like a man being led to the gallows.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks again to all who reviewed and added this to their alerts.

Disclaimer: I continue to own nothing

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reid followed Dot slowly to the main room wondering how the hell he'd gotten himself in this position. He supposed it was his own fault. Coming here had been his idea after all. He'd only wanted to help. He didn't realize it would come to this. He was helping wasn't he? He looked at the four children in the room who had no presents for Christmas. He knew what that was like. He didn't want that for them so he'd suck it up, say a few ho ho hos, give them their presents and go back to being mild mannered Spencer Reid. It would be okay.

Dot was almost at the room. He glanced back at his teammates. Garcia was motioning for him to smile and shake his bells. Oh, he'd almost forgotten about them. He gently shook them and they tinkled. Everyone in the room looked up at the sound. Dot appeared. "Hi everyone, welcome to the 5th Street Shelter Christmas dinner, which we'll get to in a while but right now we have a visitor who's come a long way to be with us, heeeere's Santa Claus."

Reid was frozen to his spot on the floor. He was terrified. Dot tugged his arm and pushed him into the room. Reid looked at all the people, who were looking back at him expectantly. Then he looked at the floor, saying ho ho ho as deeply as he could. He walked over to the chair Dot had set up for him near the tree and sat down, saying ho ho ho again for good measure. The children clustered around him.

"Hi Santa," they said in unison, their eyes alive with hope and wonder.

What should he say to that? He couldn't just ho again could he? He had to think of something else. "Hi," he squeaked, then cleared his throat and said "boys and girls," in his deepest voice.

The team was watching from the doorway. "Do you think he can pull this off," Rossi whispered.

"I certainly hope so," Hotch replied but he didn't look confident.

Reid looked at the four little people in front of him. He had to say something. He looked at the little girl he'd done the magic trick with, "Hello Missy, have you been a good girl?"

Missy nodded and approached Reid, immediately perching herself on his knee. What did he say now that the little girl was on his knee? "So you've been a really good girl, huh?"

"Yes, I've been very good Santa. I help around the house and try to be quiet so as not to wake mommy when she's sleeping. She needs to sleep lots."

Missy's father off to the side, whispered, "My wife has breast cancer. I don't have much insurance, so we spend everything on trying to deal with Bonnie's health. That's why I couldn't afford anything for Christmas so I brought the kids here"

Reid looked at the little girl on his knee. Their eyes met. Beautiful brown eyes looked into big blue ones so full of innocence. No words passed between them but somehow Missy could tell that Santa understood what she was going through. Sometimes, that was all she wanted, just for someone to understand what it's like when your mommy is sick and lost to you.

"Daddy wondered if you didn't come to our apartment because mommy is sick and you were afraid to catch something." Reid glanced at Missy's father who shrugged.

"No, I wasn't afraid. I didn't stop because I knew I'd be seeing you today. Only special people get to see me on Christmas day," Reid hoped he sounded convincing.

"Really," the child perked up. Reid nodded and the girl seemed satisfied.

"I don't think I got a letter from you but I brought you something anyway." He reached in his bag for a girl's present and gave it to her.

The child's face lit up. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Santa," she said, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him on the cheek.

"Way to go Reid," Emily whispered quietly from the doorway.

Missy got down and her little brother ran up and jumped on Reid's lap, "Hi Santa."

"Hi Connor," Reid said, "Have you been a good boy as well?"

"I've been really good, haven't I Daddy," the boy said eyeing the sack full of presents. His father nodded.

"Well let's see what I have here for you." He reached into the sack to pull out a brightly wrapped package and gave it to the little boy.

"Thank you," Connor said, jumping down in a hurry to unwrap his treasure.

Paula, the other little girl, looked shyly at Reid but didn't approach him. "Hi Paula," Reid said.

"Hi," she replied quietly.

"Don't you want to come and see me?" Reid asked and the child nodded but didn't come any closer. "Why don't you come then?"

"Mommy said I was bad yesterday, so I guess I don't get anything." The little girl's voice was on the edge of tears.

Reid looked over at her mother, sitting off to the side. "We live in my old car. She ran off yesterday. She was upset about Christmas. It was so cold. I was afraid for her."

These three people lived in a car. How did that happen, he wondered? It must have shown on his face. "Running from an abusive ex-husband. If I settle anywhere he finds me. We have to stay under the radar. He'll kill me."

He turned back to Paula and motioned for her to come to him. The child approached shyly, climbing up on his knee. "I'm sorry I was bad," she said. Her big green eyes bore into his soul.

"I know that," Reid reached into his bag, "Merry Christmas Paula." He handed her a present. She thanked him, jumping down quickly to rip into the parcel. Reid looked at the remaining little boy, "Hi Brandon."

"Hi Santa," Reid motioned with his head and the boy sat on his lap.

"Pretty cold out there, huh," Reid spoke in what he felt was his best Santa voice.

The small boy nodded. "Mom lets us put the heat on in the car sometimes to keep warm so it's not so bad. We go into stores in the daytime to wash in the bathrooms."

Reid struggled for words. "Dot, the nice lady who runs this shelter, has some hats and mittens and scarves to help keep you warm and Santa has something for you in this big old bag here," he reached in and pulled out a present and the boy's face lit up at the sight.

"Wow, thanks Santa," he jumped down to join the others and open his gift.

Dot had made up gift packs for everyone with scarves, mittens, and hats to keep them warmer in the winter's cold. She also had vouchers from coffee shops, delis, laudramats to help these people out. Santa helped her distribute them and then he tinkled his bell and said his final ho ho ho and disappeared into the back room.

The team was waiting for him as he arrived. "You did really good man," Morgan said patting him on the back.

"Yeah, thanks Morgan," he said absently, turning to the unit chief, "Hotch, we need to talk."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks to all who continue to read and take the time to review during this busy season.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but if there is a Santa Claus….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's up Reid," Hotch asked.

"Give me a minute," he went towards the back room where his clothes were. "I can't be serious in this get up," he indicated his costume.

"What's that about," JJ wondered, looking at the retreating form. Hotch shrugged his shoulders.

Reid reappeared a few minutes later. "What do you need to see me about Reid," Hotch inquired as soon as the young profiler joined the others in the kitchen. Dot and Gloria were also there slicing and buttering buns.

"Hotch, these people, we have to do something. That woman," he pointed towards the main room, "And those two little kids are living in her old car because she can't escape an abusive ex-husband. Every time she sets herself up anywhere he finds her. She thinks if she doesn't live below the radar, he'll eventually find her and kill her. They go into stores during the day to wash up in the bathrooms. Hotch you must know somebody who can help them relocate, maybe change their name or something."

"Reid, I don't-"Hotch began but Reid broke in.

"Listen, you guys got me into this. I had to listen to those kids tell me about their dismal lives, so now we have to deal with the consequences. You can't expect me to forget what I heard and not try to do something about it. That's not who I am. That's not who we are. Is it?"

"You're right Reid; of course we have to help if we can." Hotch was impressed with his youngest member taking a stance like this. "I'll make some calls. We'll work something out for this woman and her children.

"Good, I've got a call of my own to make," he said, taking his cell phone out and dialing. Someone answered on the other end. "Hi Sarah, Spencer Reid calling, I'm sorry to bother you on Christmas day but you said if I ever needed anything to call." The person on the other end responded. "How's Nathan doing anyway," the team heard him ask. "Yeah, well Dr. Kozak is the best in his field."

"Okay, Sarah, what I need is help for a woman in Missoula, Montana who has breast cancer and very little health insurance. Her six and four year old are watching their mother deteriorate before their eyes when we both know the survival rate for breast cancer has improved significantly." He listened to Dr. Harris. "Well, don't you guys do like pro bono stuff or is there some organization that can help her?"

"Would you speak to them, please, I really need to help these people." Reid said and listened as Sarah Harris responded and then he replied, "Thank you, thank you sooo much Sarah." Reid ended the call and threw his hands triumphantly in the air, "Yes," he exclaimed!

"What, Reid, what," Garcia asked.

"Sarah Harris is going to talk to someone she knows on the senate committee on health care. With the election coming up, it might be in this person's best interest to help. It's such a big issue. If he doesn't, Sarah says she'll bring the woman to Washington and do the surgery herself and get her chemotherapy or radiation, which ever is most appropriate, as a favor to me." Reid's face lit up and the team and the two women were treated to his radiant smile. "I have to go talk to them."

The team watched as Reid went over to Missy and Connor's father and asked to speak to him. They moved to a corner and the team could see the expression on the man's face move from disbelief to relief to gratitude. The team along with Dot and Gloria could see the tears come into the man's eyes. So did his children who quickly ran over to see if their father was alright. He assured them he was fine and then he grabbed Spencer's hand, pumping it vigorously.

Reid moved over to where Paula and Brandon were with their mother. He asked to speak to her. Her face became a picture of incredulity. Tears came to her eyes and she reached for Reid and he hugged her awkwardly. He told her he had to get back to the kitchen and left her with her children. "Who is that man mommy," Brandon asked.

"Just a nice man, honey," she said to her little boy but in her heart she now wondered if there really was a Santa Claus.

"Reid shouldn't have said anything to that woman. What if I can't make something happen? I don't want to get her hopes up for nothing," Hotch said to the others in the kitchen.

"Reid's right Aaron," Rossi said, "Everyone was so gung ho to send him out there to do this thing knowing the sensitive type of person he is. He's right; we have to accept the consequences."

"Yeah, well I just hope I can do this," Hotch replied.

"Don't worry, Hotch, I have faith in you," Reid stood in the doorway.

He then went to help the two women who were removing the wonderfully golden brown turkeys from the oven. The heavenly smell filled the room as the team went to work, filling containers with stuffing, vegetables, and sweet potatoes. Dot and Gloria made delicious looking gravy. Hotch and Rossi were busy carving the birds. The team and the women worked like a well oiled machine until they had the meal out and the guests were asked to line up and be served.

Serving the assembled group, the culmination of all the preparation was a delight to the team and the two ladies. To see the homeless and needy sit down to a good meal in warmth and camaraderie made everyone feel good inside.

Once they all had their meals, Dot spoke up. "Before you enjoy this meal, I would like to offer a little prayer of thanks." Everyone bowed their heads and Dot began. "Lord, thank you for the company here today and for getting them all here safely. Thank you for the food gracing our table. Thank you also for the good people who came from Washington to help our community by saving four of its children and then gave up their Christmas day for us. Lastly, thank you Lord for your son, Jesus, whose birth we celebrate here today. Amen"

The assembled group all said, "Amen," and then began to attack the best meal they had had in a long time. Dot and the team meandered about the room, putting bowls of potatoes and vegetables or baskets of buns on the tables. They poured coffee, tea or hot chocolate.

While the guests relaxed after the meal, the team and the ladies sat down at a table near the front of the room to eat their meals. From somewhere near the back of the large room came a woman's voice singing an off key rendition of Silent Night. Soon other voices joined in and the whole room was filled with the beloved carol. One by one they stood and came to stand before the group eating their Christmas dinner. They were being serenaded by a homeless choir. Their choir robes were worn and tattered clothes. Their complexions were, for most, ruddy and weathered however their eyes twinkled and their smiles were genuine. Some voices were hoarse and raspy, some weak from age, poor nutrition and illness and still others were just tone deaf, but they all sang with heart and joy. They had nothing so they gave the only gift they could. To the nine people at the table it was the sweetest music they'd ever heard.

After the meal Dot and the team mingled with the guests. Morgan flirted with some of the homeless ladies, treating them to his special charm that had them smiling and laughing. Rossi was shooting the breeze with some old codgers while JJ was sitting with Scott Warren and his children offering comfort and understanding in her own quiet way. Garcia and another group were swapping jokes. Emily was having a game of checkers with a gregarious old lady, affectionately known it the neighborhood as fifth street Phyllis. Hotch was talking quietly to Tara Croft, getting particulars about her situation, that he would need if he was going to help her. Reid, who had entertained the children with some magic and card tricks was now embroiled in an intense game of poker. He had canvassed the team for donations so his opponents would have betting money. Reid appeared to be losing badly.

Morgan walked by Rossi, saying, "How come he never loses like that when he's playing us?"

Rossi looked at Morgan and smirked, "Yeah, a funny thing about Reid's luck today. First he loses the coin toss and now he's losing his shirt." Rossi and Morgan watched as Reid whizzed by coming from the back room after having removed his shirt from underneath his pullover. Rossi and Morgan looked at each other and Rossi added, "Literally losing his shirt!"

"I guess you just never know," Morgan said.

"What do you mean by that Morgan," Rossi asked.

"I never thought anybody would want Reid's clothes!"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks again to all who read and reviewed

A couple of lines from Twas The Night Before Christmas by Clement Moore

Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team was busy helping Dot and Gloria clean up. They did the huge pile of dishes and the women filled buns with leftover turkey for the homeless to take with them while the men set up numerous cots as most of the homeless guests would spend this cold night in the warmth of the shelter.

"I want to thank you all so much for coming and giving up your Christmas day for us. I don't know what we would have done without you all," Dot said her voice shaking with relief when the work was completed.

"It was Reid's idea and it was a good one, as usual. I think we all enjoyed the experience and got a lot more out of it than we gave," Hotch told the two women and the others nodded.

Hotch had made arrangements with Tara Croft, to let Dot know when he had word regarding her situation. She had promised to check with Dot every day. Reid had gotten contact information from Scott and would be in touch once he spoke to Sarah Harris.

They said good evening to the ladies and were all hugged by both Dot and Gloria. They were also wished well by the homeless community as the team started the journey back to their hotel, happy and fulfilled by the events of the day. The wind had gone down so the return journey was not as cold as the morning trek had been, but it remained a challenge wading through the high snow.

Happiness and relief washed over their faces when their hotel finally appeared, like a beacon in the night, and the team headed for the restaurant for coffee or a drink before they called it a day. The restaurant was almost deserted on a Christmas evening so they had their choice of tables. Talk revolved around the day and the unique people they'd met. Everyone agreed that it had turned out far better than they had anticipated.

"Reid, you even survived playing Santa unscathed," Emily remarked.

Reid nodded his assent but inside he wasn't sure if that was really true. He wouldn't soon forget the little ones he had met today and the difficult lives they led. He hoped he and Hotch would be able to help them. While lost in thought, he hadn't noticed Garcia slip quietly from her chair until everyone started to laugh. Reid turned around to find the computer tech behind him holding a sprig of mistletoe over his and Emily's heads.

"Well Reid, looks like you're caught," Morgan laughed. Today was just too much fun, he thought, first Reid playing Santa and now caught under the mistletoe.

"Do you know the origin of the word mistletoe, Garcia," Reid asked, grinning at his friend?

"No, sweetcheeks, but that won't stop you from having to kiss Emily."

"In ancient times it was observed," Reid began, "That mistletoe would often appear on a branch or twig where birds had left droppings. Mistel is the Anglo-Saxon word for 'dung' and 'tan' means twig. So mistletoe means dung on a twig."

Garcia dropped the plant like it had burned her and backed away like it was a poisonous snake. "Reid, did you have to tell me that?"

"Well, you're the one who brought it out, don't blame me. I was just explaining a little about the plant." He laughed that the joke, for once, was not on him. The others all laughed even Garcia as she lovingly cuffed him on the head.

"It's a good thing I love you, honeybunch," she said sitting down once again.

"I really don't think Emily would want to kiss me under the mistletoe because in European folklore it was supposed to bestow fertility and-"

"Reid," came the chorus from his teammates.

"Right, I'll shut up now."

They talked a little longer and then decided to head to their rooms, hoping that the weather would allow them to head back to Quantico in the morning. They all said Merry Christmas to each other outside their doors. Reid and Emily were the last to reach their rooms. Emily said, "Reid, that was a really nice thing you did today. I thought you were a terrific Santa." She leaned in and softly kissed him on the cheek. "Who needs mistletoe," she whispered?

Reid entered his room, exhausted but feeling more satisfied than he had in a long time, maybe ever. He noticed the gifts from his teammates, his family, sitting on the table where he'd left them. This had to be one of his best Christmases ever. There had been a tree and presents but there had been other gifts far less tangible but no less important or special. There had also been a delicious turkey dinner and people to share it with. He looked at the inviting bed. His eyes squinted. There was a gift laying on the bed wrapped in bright festive paper tied with red ribbon and a red bow! Had the hotel left gifts for its guests? He picked it up. The card said 'Merry Christmas Spencer from Santa'. Santa? Alright, whose idea of a joke was this? It was the size of a coffee table book. He shook it. It didn't shake. He sniffed it. Nothing. He looked at it for a few moments longer and then undid the bow and removed the paper. It was a coffee table book of Twas The Night Before Christmas by Clement Moore. He opened the book, thinking the giver may have signed it inside. Inside the cover was the handwritten word Believe and it was signed Love Santa. Pasted to the opposing page was a beautifully written copy of Francis P. Church's editorial from the 1897 New York Sun, 'Yes Virginia, There Is A Santa Claus.'

He turned to the next page and began to read the classic poem. When he reached the end, written in the same hand were the words, 'Yes Spencer, There Is A Santa Claus.'

He picked up the phone calling Garcia's room, telling her about the book and asking whose idea of a joke it was. "Now sweetcheeks, think about this. We were all with you all day. How could we have done it?"

"You got somebody from the hotel to do it," Reid persisted.

"Oh Reid, come on. Would somebody from the hotel go out in this weather on Christmas day to find a copy of 'Twas The Night Before Christmas'? That's not logical."

"Okay, thanks Garcia, good night." He looked down at the book again. He turned and walked to the window. The snow had suddenly stopped. The moon shone brightly and the stars glistened in the now cloudless sky. "The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow gave the luster of midday to objects below." He suddenly looked up and then chastised himself; what had he expected to see, a miniature sleigh and eight tiny reindeer?

He put the book on the table and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Coming out of the bathroom in his comfortable old sweats, his hair still damp from the shower, he picked up the book again. He didn't recognize the handwriting. It wasn't any of his teammates. He looked out the window again. The stars twinkled as if they were winking at him, saying they knew the secret but would never tell. Finally he went to bed and fell asleep trying to get his big brain around the fact that some things are not meant to be understood while a mirthful ho ho ho faintly echoed in the distant night.

The End

A/N:_** Hi everybody, I would like to take this opportunity to wish everyone in the fanfiction world the very best of the holiday season. **_

_**How ever you celebrate in your part of the world, may your celebrations be joyous and may you spend the season with those you love.**_

_**Merry Christmas and a very healthy and happy New Year.**_

REIDFANATIC


End file.
